


Surmenage

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Swan Song, post 8x23
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs quería estar a solas con sus fantasmas y su bourbon, Ziva no parecía dispuesta a dejarle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surmenage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> _Dame otro vaso, aún estoy sereno. Quiero beber hasta perder el control…_

Gibbs le asestó un manotazo a la radio y se preguntó qué demonios hacía puesta. Apenas había sonado un par de minutos, pero ya era demasiado.

Demasiado. Aquella era la palabra clave.

Demasiado tiempo perdido. Demasiadas horas vacías. Demasiada búsqueda infructuosa. Demasiadas palabras no dichas. Demasiados silencios…

Demasiada muerte.

Agitó nuevamente la botella de bourbon y volvió a maldecir porque ya no le quedaba una sola gota. No era más que otro envase vacío. Al menos le quedaba la cerveza, pero al ritmo que iba pronto se le terminaría también. Abrió una lata, le dio un trago hondo y suspiró.

—Te he dicho—gruñó sin muchas ganas, el agotamiento colándosele en la voz—que te largues.

Displicente como una quinceañera en plena regañina, Ziva alzó la vista y apuró su cerveza. El brillo etílico de sus ojos la delataba, empezaba a estar demasiado borracha.

—Échame—le retó—si te atreves.

Sin ganas de recoger el guante ni ninguna de las otras cosas que se le habían ido al suelo, Gibbs se sentó junto a ella. No transcurrieron más que un par de segundos cuando notó los deditos de Ziva buscando entrelazarse con los suyos. Mentalmente rogó que no le diera por llorar y lamentar desgracias en voz alta, ya habían soportado demasiado los dos. Lo que no imaginaba era que Ziva se echaría a reír de pronto.

—Estaba pensando… Si quisieras… si quisieras echarme… Tony nunca nos perdonaría que no le avisáramos.

Gibbs asintió. Sabía que DiNozzo no sería el único ofendido. Bebió un poco más de la lata, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Estaba agotado, pero no le preocupaba quedarse dormido, las peores pesadillas estaban fuera. Terminó la cerveza, aplastó el envase y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Ziva. Extrañada, levantó la mirada y le observó con los ojos entornados de alcohol y sueño.

—Descansa—susurró Gibbs cuando en realidad quería decirle “te protegeré”. Sentía que ya ni siquiera en su refugio, justo sobre el lugar donde Ari había caído muerto, estaba en su mano cumplir aquella promesa.


End file.
